


I'll wake with coffee in the morning

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Begging, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Frottage, Grinding, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Roommates, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in a coffee shop wasn’t exactly Arin’s dream job, but then again, the rent wasn’t going to pay itself. So here he was, the newest employee at the Starbomb Coffee House, a retro gaming styled cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wake with coffee in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _it's like a coffee shop type thing and Arin and Barry work together and Dan is Barry's roommate (as he is in real life) and he's also a regular at the coffee shop and Arin is like new so he has never seen Dan before but when he does it's like love at first sight?? and then Barry kinda notices Arin gets kinda blushy and flustered when Dan is around and then he gets them to be friends and then things happen_
> 
> she also requested Arin begging, neck kisses, grinding, and Dan being dominant. so ta-da. this shit took forever, I had a first draft and hated it and had to restart and now finally it's finished, woo. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Title from _Cold Coffee_ by Ed Sheeran

Working in a coffee shop wasn’t exactly Arin’s dream job, but then again, the rent wasn’t going to pay itself. Not to mention that if he wanted to eat tonight, or the next, he had to have money to buy food and to do that he had to have a job.

So here he was, the newest employee at the Starbomb Coffee House, a retro gaming styled cafe which primary colour scheme consisted of pink, blue and yellow. It was a quaint little coffee shop, popular with customers for its unusual decor theme, although the place was never usually too busy that Arin felt overwhelmed when working. So far, his first few days working in the cafe had proven rather peaceful and he had quickly become accustomed to using the till and the machines used to make peoples drinks. He had even become friends with Barry, a long time employee who practically ran the Starbomb Coffee House.

It was another quite day in the cafe, people coming and going as they ordered their drinks. There was a quite hum of chatter in the cafe which served as relaxing background noise for Arin as he worked. He picked up a cloth and wiped it across the countertop surface, getting rid of any spillage from previously served drinks.

The bell above the door chimed, alerting Arin that another customer had come through the door and he glanced up, only to feel himself freeze at the sight of the person coming through the doorway.

The man walking into the cafe was tall and lanky, with a mop of frizzy brown curls atop his head that came down to his shoulders in kinked waves. His clothes were baggy and hung from his frame in such a way that Arin couldn’t decide if they were flattering to his figure or not. Arin could certainly see that the man had a slim and attractive figure beneath the layers of clothes he was wearing; it was just a little hard to notice at first glance.

“Hey Barry,” the guy said, waving casually at Barry as he stepped up to the counter. Barry smiled and moved closer to talk to the stranger while Arin stood there, unsure of what to do with himself. There weren’t any other customers to serve so he leaned his back against the counter, feeling awkward as Barry and the guy chattered away casually with each other. He studied the man out of his peripheral, trying not to appear too obvious as he did so.

The guy was attractive, Arin couldn’t lie. The mess of curls on his head were awfully distracting, making Arin question what it would feel like to run his hands through the soft looking strands, and he had a strong jawline peppered with day’s old stubble. Arin vaguely wondered what the scratch of that stubble against his inner thighs would feel like.

Arin’s eyes widened at that sudden thought; he pushed himself up from against the counter and turned away from the guy he had just been staring at. His cheeks felt horrendously hot and he knew he must be blushing pretty hard.

Trying to distract himself from his inappropriate thoughts, he grabbed for the wash cloth again and began wiping down the various countertop surfaces. He tried to appear busy but he was aware of the man moving along the counter as Barry turned to make his drink.

“Hey Arin,” Barry said, tapping Arin on the shoulder and making him turn around to face him, “this is Dan, my roommate.”

Barry pointed with this thumb towards Dan, who was now standing at Arin’s end of the counter. His elbows were perched on the counter top and he leaned forward, flashing Arin a smile when Arin looked towards him. God, he was even more attractive up close and Arin felt stupidly shy as he squeaked out, “Hey,” and gave the guy a small wave. The guy cocked an eyebrow at Arin’s response, his lips tilting up into an amused smirk and Arin was sure his knees would buckle beneath him if he wasn’t careful.

“Sup Arin,” Dan said, crossing his arms on the counter and leaning closer, “how’re you finding it working at the cafe?”

Arin nodded, not entirely trusting himself to speak. He felt as though Dan was studying him, his gaze roaming over him until he was looking straight at Arin again. He felt flustered but managed to stammer out, “Y-yeah, it’s been cool working here so far. Barry’s been a great help,” he chipped in, looking to Barry as he came over to the counter and slid Dan’s drink across to him.

Dan nodded, thanking Barry for his drink before he looked back at Arin and smiled.

“I guess I’ll see you around, Arin,” he said, picking up his drink and taking a sip. Arin nodded, unsure of what else to do, and watched Dan walk towards the front entrance of the cafe towards the door. He reached for the handle and pulled the door open, but glanced back for a moment to wink at Arin before he walked back out the door, the bell chiming overhead.

Arin jumped when Barry spoke beside him, “He seems to have taken a liking to you.”

Turning to face him, Arin asked, “Is he not like that with everyone?”

Barry shook his head, walking back towards the other end of the desk where the till stood as a customer walked through the door. Arin felt perplexed, unsure of what to make of Barry’s comment as he thought over and analyzed what had just happened with Dan. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind to think about later.

*

Dan coming to the Starbomb Coffee House became more of a regular occurrence after that. According to Barry, Dan was a regular customer anyway, but after he first met Arin, he seemed to appear more often than before. He usually stayed in the cafe as well, taking up a regular spot at one of the tables close by to the counter so he could easily chat with both Barry and Arin without having to continuously come up to the counter.

Arin wasn’t going to lie, it was a little bit hard to concentrate on working when your co-workers hot roommate kept showing up and distracting you, whether they meant to or not. Whenever Dan came in, he would usually say hi to Barry and then engage in conversation with Arin, leaning over the counter as if to try and get as close as possible to Arin as he could. He was always smiling at Arin, flashing him a grin or possibly throwing a wink his way and overall it just made Arin more of a flustered wreck than he already was. He would always feel his cheeks heating up and he would stammer whenever he talked to Dan, which he was sure only made him sound stupid.

It also didn’t help that while Arin was working, if he glanced towards where Dan was sitting, he would usually catch Dan watching him. Sometimes Dan would be looking at him but when he noticed Arin was looking back, he would dart his eyes back down to his laptop screen, or back down to the pages of whatever book he was reading. Other times, he would just smirk at Arin and continue staring at him, which only made Arin blush and avert his eyes, trying not to appear too flustered under Dan’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Hey Arin,” Dan said, stepping up to the counter and leaning against it. Arin looked over from where he had been restocking the display case with brownies and other goods and gave Dan a bashful smile.

“Hi Dan,” Arin replied, stepping up to the counter that Dan was leaning against. It was just Arin behind the desk at the moment, as Barry had gone to the back of the cafe to pick up some deliveries, new ingredients and other things. Arin had offered to help him bring in the boxes and move them into the storage room but Barry had told him to stay at the counter to serve customers.

Dan brought his arms up onto the counter, laying them flat against the surface before he rested his chin against his arms. A lazy smile slowly tugged at his lips and he seemed to just be staring at Arin, almost in a daze. Arin could feel himself flush underneath Dan’s watchful eyes but he tried to keep eye contact with him, not wanting to appear as flustered as he felt by looking away.

“When’s your next break?” Dan asked, titling his head to the side. Arin flicked his eyes upwards, trying to remember.

“I’m not sure. In about twenty minutes I think?” he replied, looking back to Dan. It was midday already and Arin only had another four hours before they closed the cafe for the day. He had skipped his break earlier when the cafe had been rather busy, but the coffee house had quietened down since then, only a few people lingering in the cafe and only one or two people coming through the door every now and then. It was a slow and rather quiet day.

Dan glanced around the coffee shop, taking note of the select few people sitting at tables enjoying their beverages or snacks. He turned his attention back to Arin and said, “You sure you can’t take a break now? I’m sure Barry wouldn’t mind.”

Arin bit at his bottom lip, considering it. He had skipped his break earlier, but Barry was still out back bringing in the new delivers. Even though the shop was quite, Arin felt uneasy just leaving the counter unattended.

Dan reached out and gently stroked Arin’s cheek with the pad of this thumb. The knuckles of his fingers brushed against Arin’s flushed skin and he almost flinched away but froze instead, surprised at Dan’s bold gesture. He was looking at him almost softly and Arin wanted to melt into his touch.

“I’ll, erm. I guess I can take a break, now, maybe?” Arin stammered out, feeling his cheeks grow hotter by the second as Dan continued to stroke his heated skin. He felt like this gesture was too intimate for the setting they were in, considering there were a few customers still sitting in the cafe in relative peace and quiet.

Dan smiled at him and leaned back, taking his hand away from Arin’s cheek. Arin felt confused and a little embarrassed at the intimate display that had just taken place and he looked away from Dan, feeling awkward. Dan didn’t seem to be as fazed; he glanced over Arin’s shoulder and his almost dopey smile turned into a friendlier smile as he waved and greeted, “Hey Barry.”

Arin turned to see Barry leaning against the doorway that leads into the back area of the cafe, with his arms folded over his chest. He pushed himself up and waved a hand dismissively at Arin, saying, “Go take your break, I’ll manage on my own for a while.”

“You’re sure?” Arin inquired, still reluctant to leave his post. Barry nodded again and gave him a light shove towards the gate in the desk. Arin lifted the countertop that acted as a gate between the front and back of the counter and stepped through, walking with Dan to join him at his table close by.

They sat down at the table, Dan retaking his seat in front of his open laptop. Arin could see there was an open notebook on the table covered with scribbled words, a pen abandoned atop the pages, and an empty mug was beside the laptop. Dan slid it out of the way when Arin sat down and smiled at him sheepishly.

“Sorry all my stuff’s all over the place,” he said, moving his things to the side so they weren’t separating them. Arin shook his head, feeling shy all of a sudden and said, “It’s alright.”

Dan smiled at him. Arin felt somewhat awkward sitting down and talking to Dan while he was at work and Barry was close by; although this was technically his break, he still felt uneasy doing this. Even though he had been crushing on Dan for the few weeks he had been working at the Starbomb Coffee House, he had never had a full on conversation with the frizzy haired guy. The only times he had spoken to Dan was when he came in and ordered his drink, making small talk with Arin over the counter.

“I wanted to show you something,” Dan said, shifting in his seat to face Arin more directly. Arin stiffed in his seat, curious as to what Dan wanted to show him. He watched as Dan turned the laptop around so Arin could see the screen and was puzzled when he was shown a YouTube channel called ‘ _Ninja Sex Party_ ’. From what he could see, Dan was a member of the channel and they made comedy music.

“Me and Ninja Brian – my work partner – are working on this new song,” he reached over to grab the notebook filled with scribbles. Upon closer look, Arin could see that the scribbles were random lyrics; at least that’s what he assumed they must be. They were written as if to be a song, with some lines crossed out and some phrases repeated. He listened as Dan continued to explain.

“And the thing is,” he continued, moving the laptop out of the way for a moment, “we thought it would be cool to have part of the music video for this song be animated. We’re almost done with writing the song, I’ve been finalizing the lyrics while Ninja Brian’s been working on the tune, and well–”

Dan stopped talking, smiling sheepishly at Arin. He seemed almost hesitant to continue what he was saying but Arin nodded, encouraging him to go on.

“Well, Barry mentioned that you’re into animation? He says you’re really good at drawing and animating so I wondered if you’d want to animate part of the NSP video?”

Arin was surprised. This wasn’t at all what he thought Dan wanted him for; especially after the intimate cheek stroking that had taken place just moments before. Arin felt a little embarrassed, both at thinking Dan wanted to talk him for certain _other_ reasons and also embarrassed that Barry had mentioned to Dan his love of animation.

“I mean,” Arin began, not looking at Dan and hunching his shoulders in a little, “I’m alright at animating, I enjoy it as a hobby. I don’t know if you’d want me animating your music video?”

Dan shook his head, “Of course I do, dude! If Barry says you’re good, I believe him. Here,” Dan grabbed the notebook and pen and slid them both in front of Arin, “Draw something, anything. I bet I’ll love it.”

Although Arin felt shy about drawing something for Dan to see, he also wanted to try and impress him with his artistic skills. He contemplated for a moment about what to draw and then settled on an idea. He picked up the notebook and pen, wishing it was a sketchbook and pencil instead, and angled the notebook away from Dan so he couldn’t see what Arin was drawing.

He flicked his gaze up towards him, taking in his sharp jawline and plethora of curly hair, studying the shape of his eyes and the curve of his lips. Dan, Arin reflected, had a nice lips; he liked the curve of his lips, the slight Cupid’s bow shape of them. His stubble, as usual, was rather distracting, making Arin’s thoughts wander to dirtier places. He shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts, and began to draw.

It didn’t take him very long; working with a pen, it meant he couldn’t sketch the drawing out as much since the bold black lines of the ink would be more noticeable than the faint tracings of a pencils lead. Still, he sketched out the basics the best he could and then worked on the detail, glancing up every so often towards Dan so he could study him and figure out how to draw a particular part of his features. His hand moved skilfully across the page, knowing exactly how to create the image Arin had in his mind onto paper.

By the time he was almost finished with the drawing, Dan’s face was flushed, both from excitement at getting to see Arin draw and also from shyness at being studied so carefully. He eagerly waited for Arin to finally finish, biting his lip with controlled anticipation.

Arin put down the notebook, placing it on the table and turning it around so it was facing Dan. He knew he was blushing, his cheeks feeling too warm, and he felt shy as Dan looked over the drawing he had just done.

“Arin...” Dan started, picking up the notebook and looking over the curved lines and all of the details in the drawing, appreciating every inch of what he was seeing. Arin had drawn a portrait of Dan, focusing mostly on drawing his face but leaving a slightly unfinished but none the less impressive sketch of his upper body. He traced his finger along some of the creases drawn into his jacket and along the curve of his nose, moving his finger over the sketched out curls of his hair. He was amazed.

“Arin, this is amazing,” he said softly in awe, his voice almost a whisper, “this is... it’s incredible. Thank you.”

Dan looked up towards Arin, who had his arms crossed over his chest. His cheeks were a starling shade of red and he was biting at his lip nervously. Dan smiled at him warmly and leaned across the small space that divided them, reaching out to gently place his hand on Arin’s arm. It had the desired effect, making Arin look up at Dan from beneath his eyelashes.

“This is beyond awesome Arin. Thank you. And please,” he said gently, an earnest smile making its way onto his face, “please will you animate for our music video?”

Arin considered it; he looked between Dan’s earnest and warm expression to the sketch he had just drawn in the notebook. Eventually, he sighed dramatically, as if animating for Dan would be an incontinent task and said, “Fiiine. I’ll animate for you.”

Dan almost jumped out of his seat with delight, leaping back in his chair with a, “Woo!” that startled both Arin and a few other customers still in the cafe. They all looked towards their table and Arin rubbed the back of his neck self consciously, even as he gave Dan a shy but happy smile. Dan grinned at him in return, setting the notebook aside for a moment and clapping his hands on either side of Arin’s arms.

“Can’t wait to work with you Arin!”

*

They got to know each other better over the next few weeks; during Arin’s breaks at the cafe, he would sit with Dan and sketch and plan the animation sequence for Dan’s NSP video. Sometimes, when the day was particularly slow, Barry would come over and join them, brining over drinks and snacks for them while they discussed what they wanted in the video and how the animation would fit with the lyrics.

After a while, Dan even invited Arin round to his and Barry’s flat after work and they continued to talk and mess around on their living room sofa. They had a storyboard planned and sketched out so Arin would come round and use Dan’s computer and tablet to begin animating.

He was beginning to become more comfortable and less flustered around Dan; even though he still had a crush on him and was easily prone to becoming shy or flushed around Dan, he felt more at ease with him and enjoyed spending so much time with him. Hanging out with Dan was a lot of fun and he was happy Dan had asked him to animate his music video for him because it meant they could hang out more.

What was also cool, Arin had decided, was how when they got tired of having to animate and work on the video, they would crash on Dan’s living room sofa and just play some old school videos together. It was a nice way to relax, even though Arin usually screamed at the TV in frustration, which only caused Dan to laugh hysterically at how worked up he got over the various games they played.

“Dude,” Dan stammered out between fits of giggles, “dude, I cannot _believe_ how pissed off you’re getting right now.”

Tonight was another night where Arin and Dan had walked back to Dan’s apartment after Arin had finished work. They had been working on the animation for a while, correcting some sequences and adjusting different things as well as discussing the colours they would be using. After almost two hours of non-stop work, they had decided to take a break and had crashed on the sofa, turning on the gaming consol and firing up the last game they had been playing.

“Dude, I just–” Arin began, growling in frustration at the game as he tried to manoeuvre his character across the screen and away from the enemies trying to kill him, “the fuck aren’t they leaving me alone! Oh my fucking god.”

Arin sighed heavily as Dan laughed beside him, Arin’s character getting viciously mauled by enemies playing on the screen. His character was dropped off at his last save point and Dan snickered, seeing how far back he had been placed in the game.

“Come on Arin,” Dan coaxed, sitting up from where he had been slouching on the sofa. Arin was bent over, staring at the floor in quite anger while he tried to calm himself down. Dan patted his shoulder in sympathy while trying to hold back his snickering.

“Come on dude, I know you can do it,” he said, trying to be encouraging. Arin sat up with a sigh and grabbed for the controller again, moving his character back in the direction he needed to go to. He was rather quite for a few moments, obviously concentrating, when an enemy appeared out of nowhere and practically killed him with one strike.

“Fucking-!” Arin shouted, throwing his arms up in frustration. Dan howled with laughter beside him, clutching at his stomach while Arin fumed beside him. Arin’s face had become awfully red and he crossed his arms angrily, slouching back into the sofa while Dan continued to laugh and gasp for breath.

“Wow,” Dan said when he started to calm down, “wow, you get so fucking angry, oh my–”

“Well you’d get angry too, _Dan_ ,” Arin exclaimed, sitting up and facing Dan, “if your character kept fucking _dying_ for no fucking _rea_ –”

He was cut off by Dan swooping up and cupping his face with his hands, his lips suddenly pressing against his own. Arin froze, surprised at the sudden turn of events, and held still as Dan kissed him. Eventually, Dan leaned back with a goofy sort of smile and said gently, “You’re really cute when you’re angry.”

Arin stared at him, unsure of what to say. He knew he must be flushing porously and his face was probably frozen in a look of surprise but he hadn’t seen the kiss coming, not for a mile. He didn’t think Dan liked him like that and his stomach turned with nervous joy at the thought that he did.

He must have been staring, unmoving, for too long, because Dan began to look nervous and began to stutter out, “I-I’m sorry Arin, I didn’t– I thought–?”

Arin quickly surged forward, almost knocking Dan and himself straight off the sofa with how quickly he lunged towards Dan to get him to shut up. Arin cupped Dan’s cheeks and kissed him in return, feeling stupidly brave as he did so. He didn’t push for the kiss to go on but left it as a firm pressure of his lips against Dan’s, waiting for him to reciprocate. Thankfully, it didn’t take Dan long before he moaned happily and pushed back, his tongue skirting out along Arin’s bottom lip questioningly. His arms wrapped around Arin’s middle, pulling him flush against Dan’s tall frame, and Arin whined into the kiss, his mouth opening enough for Dan’s tongue to slip inside with ease.

He could hardly believe any of this was happening; just moments ago they were playing a video game together and now he was lying between Dan’s legs, with his friends tongue exploring his mouth.

Arin pulled back, panting for breath already; he looked down at Dan, noticing how slick his lips were and how flushed his cheeks had become. Arin could only assume he looked to be in the same state and he ducked his head, feeling embarrassed about his previous actions.

“Arin,” Dan murmured, grabbing the others attention. Arin looked back up at Dan and felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“Arin, do you want–?” Dan began, seeming hesitant to continue what he was saying. He pushed his hips up against Arin’s, causing him to whine as he felt his and Dan’s half hard cocks brush against each other through their clothes. He pushed back down on Dan’s hips, moving ever so slightly to create the slightest friction and Dan all but smirked, pushing at Arin’s hips to stop him.

“Please Dan,” Arin whined, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He looked at the man below him pleadingly, hoping he wanted the same thing.

Dan carefully pushed Arin off of him, and Arin only had a moment to feel rejected before Dan reached down and took his hand, pulling him up off of the sofa. He led Arin out of the room and down a corridor, pushing open one of three doors along the hallway, and dragging Arin inside the dark room. He quickly guessed it was Dan’s bedroom, since he could make out a bed in the darkness of the room.

They stumbled their way towards the bed, Dan shutting his bedroom door with a quick kick before he launched himself at Arin and began ravaging his mouth. He bit at Arin’s bottom lip and sucked on it, drawing out sounds from Arin that were purely sinful. The backs of Arin’s knees eventually hit the end of the bed and in one swoop they fell, landing atop the covers and giggling into the dark as they continued to kiss.

“God Arin,” Dan murmured, moving from kissing Arin’s mouth to kissing along his jawline, “Fuck, the first day I saw you, I knew– fuck, I knew I wanted you. You were so cute, fucking blushing and acting shy.”

Arin whimpered at the words, sucking in a quick breath when Dan moved down and began peppering his neck with kisses. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to retain some of the sounds he was making, but when Dan shoved away the material of his shirt and bit down on the skin of his shoulder, Arin couldn’t help but groan loudly.

Dan licked at the teeth indents that he had left in Arin’s skin before he presses more kisses along Arin’s throat. He was lying atop Arin and he shifted his weight, pressing his elbows into the mattress on either side of Arin so he could lift himself so he was hovering above Arin. He continued to kiss along Arin’s jaw, occasionally sucking at the tender flesh of his throat until he was leaving blooming marks that turned his bruised skin a bright red.

He shifted himself so that his thigh was pressed between Arin’s, rubbing against his hardening erection. Dan smirked as Arin began to buck his hips against Dan’s thigh, creating friction against his clothed cock, and he sucked another bruise against Arin’s neck before kissing the bruising mark and leaning away.

Arin whined in protest when Dan leaned away, his hips bucking again against his thigh. Arin’s cheeks were flushed a brilliant shade of red and his mouth was kiss bitten and slick with spit; his eyes were hooded as he looked up at Dan and fuck, Dan’s surprised he hadn’t tried to fuck Arin sooner.

He moved his thigh away, causing Arin to whimper once more at the lack of friction. Dan tutted down at him, and brought his hand up to  press his thumb against Arin’s bottom lip; he pressed firmly against the plush pink skin and watched as Arin’s tongue darted out to lick against the pad of Dan’s thumb.

“Arin,” he murmured lowly, his voice deeper than usual, “if you want it, you’re going to have to ask nicely.”

Dan smirked when he saw Arin’s eyes grow wide at the suggestion. He wasn’t going to continue until Arin asked for it but Arin seemed hesitant to speak. Dan pulled his thumb away from Arin’s mouth, missing the small kitten licks Arin was doing against his thumb, and went to lean back but Arin’s voice stopped him.

“P-please Dan,” he stammered, looking up at Dan, “please– please fuck me.”

Dan grinned down at Arin approvingly; he leaned back down and kissed Arin again, slipping his tongue into Arin’s mouth and licking along the back of his teeth. He replaced his thigh between Arin’s and practically smirked into their kiss when Arin groaned with relief and began thrusting against his thigh, looking for friction against his throbbing cock.

“Never thought you’d be such a slut, Arin,” Dan murmured between kisses, sweeping his tongue over Arin’s before nibbling at his lower lip. Arin whined, his hands coming up to cling to Dan’s shoulders or to tangle in his hair, tugging every now and then as he fucked his cock against Dan’s thigh. He felt needy and hot all over, fire coursing in his veins as Dan moved to kiss along the other side of his neck, occasionally nibbling and kissing his Adam’s apple.

“Fuck, Arin,” he groaned, biting and sucking a spot just beneath Arin’s jawline, “beg for me Arin, I want to hear you beg for me.”

He obliged, too far gone to care what he sounded like anymore. He continued to thrust his cock against Dan’s thigh, moaning when Dan reached between them and unbuttoned Arin’s trousers, shoving his hand through the opening and beneath the waistband of his boxers. He took a hold of Arin’s cock and stroked what he could, squeezing his leaking tip and using his precome as lubrication to stroke along his cock.

“Dan, D-Dan, fuck, _please_ Dan, I want you, I want you to fuck me, please, I- fuck, _fuck_ , that feels good Danny, please, Danny, _Danny_ ,” Arin all but screamed, rambling the same phrases over and over again as he begged Dan to fuck him, to suck his dick or squeeze his tip, anything and everything Arin could think of. He was getting close and he whimpered into Dan’s shoulder, thrusting his cock up into the tight circle of Danny’s fist.

“Danny, _Dan_ , fuck, I’m so _close_ Danny, please, can I come Danny? Please Danny, make me come, _please_ ,” Arin rambled out, tugging at Dan’s hair. Dan moaned and squeezed Arin’s cock on the upstroke and suddenly Arin was coming, his breathes coming in short gasps as he whimpered Dan’s name. His come dripped from Dan’s fingers as he removed his hand and Dan leaned away from kissing Arin’s neck to stare Arin in the eyes. Arin watched in a daze as Dan brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly licked away all traces of Arin’s come from his fingers, his tongue darting out to lick across his palm in one final swipe. He grinned down at Arin before he flopped over to the side and sighed heavily.

Silence blanketed the room for a while, the only sound evident in the dark room being their quick laboured breaths, their chests rising and falling in quick succession. Arin shifted, becoming increasingly uncomfortable in his come stained boxers and was startled when Dan piped up beside him.

“Fuck,” Dan said loudly. Arin glanced over towards him and could see he was grinning, even in the darkness.

Dan looked over towards Arin and his expression softened; he reached out and stroked his thumb against Arin’s flushed cheeks and smiled at him sweetly. The moment was gentle and sweet, and Arin leaned over, pressing his mouth against his in a lingering kiss.

“Can we,” Arin began as he pulled away and looked down at Dan, “can we do this again?”

Dan smiled at him dopily and nodded, reaching up place his hand at the back of Arin’s neck. He brought him back down for another kiss, swiping his tongue against Arin’s bottom lip so he could lick inside his mouth. They both jumped when they heard a quick pounding on Dan’s bedroom door.

“Try to be a bit quieter next time,” they heard Barry’s muffled voice through the wooden door, then the shuffling of his feet as he returned to his room. They heard Barry’s bedroom door shut and looked towards each other; their cheeks were flushed red all over again and Dan snickered, throwing his head back against his pillow as he stifled a laugh.

“Oh my fucking god,” Dan said, “I can’t believe we forgot Barry was across the hall.”

*

The next day, Arin was a few minutes late for opening the cafe. Barry had gone on ahead of him that morning, leaving Arin and Dan alone in the apartment and when the bell chimed over the cafe door, Barry turned to see Arin walk through the door, Dan following close behind.

Arin flashed Barry a sheepish smile and Barry squinted his eyes, noting all of the new blossoming bruises along Arin’s neck that hadn’t been there when Barry had seen him earlier that morning. He sighed, rolling his eyes at Dan’s shit eating grin from where he stood behind Arin, and turned towards the coffee machines so he could make them all a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
